Blanco y Negro
by Aspet Saluja
Summary: Hay algo que la fotografía a color jamás podrá captar y eso es la esencia de las cosas. KyouKiri. YAOI. (?)


**Hola~**, bueno... antes escribía Fics de este fandom con otro "nombre", aunque no creo que interese, las personas que están ahora aquí ni deben saber quien era XD

ES MUY CURSI y cortito, aún así espero que les guste.

**Declaimer:** You know Pitbull, Inazuma Eleven y todos su derivados son propiedad de Level-5. [Nivel Cinco] asdasd.

* * *

**Blanco y Negro **

Kyousuke Tsurugi x Kirino Ranmaru

.

_Hay algo que la fotografía a color jamás podrá captar y eso es la esencia de las cosas._

_._

Blancas… Grises paredes por doquier, el sonido del segundero, el constante paseo de pacientes enfrente de su puerta, los llantos de la persona que se encontraba en la habitación del lado, en definitiva si no salía de ese maldito hospital terminaría volviéndose loco, más de lo que podría encontrarse ya, habían sido tres largas semanas en las cuales su vida se definió en exámenes oftalmológicos, muestras de sangre e idas con el anestesiólogo, estar enfermo era entretenido cuando se trataba de un sencillo dolor de estómago, mas no cuando se incluía una cirugía reconstructiva o algo por el estilo.

Porque aun no podía entender a la perfección que era lo que tenía y tampoco le importaba, porque al final todo eso era pasajero.

Aunque no podía negar que extrañaba las clases y los encuentros mensuales con los chicos de Raimon para jugar un rato, todo en esas cuatro paredes se convertía en un ir y venir aburrido; al principio sus compañeros de carrera, también Takuko y Kariya iban a visitarlo prácticamente a diario, todos alegándole que podía haberles comentado acerca de su enfermedad en los ojos, en vez de irse un día sin decir nada más, pero nadie entendía al de coletas, nadie podía comprender porque este había esperado hasta perder por completo la posibilidad de ver a color. Kirino tenía una razón o eso fue lo que le dijo el de cabellos azulados al pianista del equipo, aquel defensa con el pasar del tiempo había madurado mucho más que los demás, había logrado una inteligencia sensorial digna de admirar, quizás por eso el ver a tonos grises con blanco y negro había sido una manera de poder entender algo que le parecía imposible.

– ¡Superior Ranmaru! –Con una voz chillona cierto joven comenzó a acercársele, ese timbre en particular que en un principio solo le provocaba jaquecas era esa persona que en un inicio para todos solo significaba un fastidio y un estudiante nuevo al que le debían instruir correctamente. Sentándose en frente suyo se encontraba la razón de haber vuelto a creer en ese soccer tan amado, esa época llena de felicidad en donde sin importar las calificaciones en la preparatoria, podían luchar contra aliens y estar junto a íconos de la historia. Sin embargo todo había cambiado con el pasar de los años y ahora, luego de todo lo vivido, el moreno de cabellos castaños se había convertido prácticamente en el héroe de muchos de ellos, sin importar la época o el lugar de la galaxia, la sonrisa de Tenma lograba llegarles a todos, hasta a él.

– Tenma –Contestó el de cabellos rosados mirándole fijamente– es bueno que alguien venga a visitarme

– Todos deseaban venir, sin embargo al estar muchos en parciales y exámenes finales no lograron acomodar un horario para verle por este entonces –Afirmó un poco apenado, sabía la situación del mayor, todos la sabían, pero el estudio tenía que ser lo primero.

– Por eso me sorprende que estés aquí –Reafirmó parpadeando varias veces, aun no podía acostumbrarse del todo a la nueva manera en la que veía al mundo, era bastante monocromático– deberías estar con Shinsuke entrenando para el mundial o quizás en tu habitación leyendo manga, sabes que no es necesario que vengas prácticamente a diario

– Estoy aquí porque todos desearían acompañarle en este momento –Matsukaze Tenma, como siempre pensando en los demás, ese mocoso tenía tanto compromiso social que le hastiaba.

– ¿Sabes que es lo divertido de ver con esta visión? –Preguntó sin siquiera importarle lo extraño que había sonado la frase soltada– que por fin puedo saber de qué manera ven los perros

– Pero Superior Ranmaru, es cuestión de semanas que vuelva a ver como antes –Murmuró el menor intentando no mirarle directamente a los ojos, era doloroso saber que esos orbes azulados no eran abrumados por la belleza del lugar.

– Eso espero, ya que en los próximos días es la operación final –Carraspeó algo incómodo por tener que contarle esto al otro– lo peor que me puede suceder es que seguiré viendo de esta manera

– Ya veo –¿Qué más podría decirle en ese momento?, nadie, absolutamente nadie sabía que era perder la facultad de ver al mundo con todos sus colores, para unos era un castigo divino, para la gran mayoría, era una enfermedad degenerativa propia de la familia del defensa del equipo, enfermedad que se podía tratar mediante medicamentos si no se dejaba avanzar, caso contrario al de Kirino, el cual fue al médico hasta cuando cualquier mínima tonalidad se había oscurecido.

– ¿Kyousuke sabe algo de eso? –Le cuestionó al menor mirándole directamente a los ojos, tomándole de improvisto– les pedí a todos que no le dañaran su corto intercambio

– Todos aceptamos su petición –Respondió con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios– los regalos que le ha enviado desde Tokio Masaki me los ha dado y aquí se los traigo

– Gracias –El moreno con suma delicadeza comenzó a sacar objetos de su maleta.

– Lo único que dejé fueron las camisas que le ha enviado –Como siempre las visitas al mayor eran cortas, rápidas y concisas– yo sé que usted debe odiar que las demás personas se entrometan en su vida, sin embargo pienso yo que si Kyousuke se entera de esto mediante labios que no sean los suyos podría enojarse demasiado

– Que lo haga –Espetó gruñendo levemente– si no es más, puedes retirarte.

Cerró los ojos, incómodo por la situación, Tenma le decía la verdad, debía avisarle al de cabellos oscuros que se encontraba en el hospital en pleno diciembre, ya que en esta ocasión el doctor esta vez no llamaría al primer contacto que vería en su celular para explicarle el porqué del sangrado inesperado por parte de los ojos de su amigo.

Había sido algo bastante arriesgado, podía haberse quedado ciego en su pequeño descuido de no tomarse las pastillas o en su debido ciclo ir a ser tratado, sin embargo su plan era así de arriesgado y por más bizarro y masoquista que se viera la situación, lo había logrado. Por eso le agradecía a cualquier deidad en el cielo por el favor que le habían dado al poder lograr su cometido y estar seguro de su decisión.

_Dicen que cuando quieres conocer a una persona, debes sacarle una fotografía a blanco y negro, no te distraerás por los colores y sabrás encontrar lo que andas buscando._

.

Había sido algo estúpido el tan solo pensarlo, pero esas palabras pronunciadas en algún aniversario de matrimonio de sus padres le habían llegado al alma al igual que cierto mocoso que conocía bastante bien.

Kyousuke Tsurugi en el último año de preparatoria le demostró que él era el ser humano más perfecto de este mundo, no importaba desde que punto de vista se le observaba, era músico, podía pasar el tiempo pintando, le escuchaba todas sus quejas e inquietudes, le recomendaba libros, le sacaba a comer y le hacía reír como nunca nadie lo había hecho. Maldecía al tiempo, a ese cruel y vil idiota que no le había dejado conocer de esa manera a su compañero de equipo mucho antes.

Por lo que había visto antes de ser recluido en esa horrible prisión y estando en ella era algo que no podía asimilar rápidamente, todos sus amigos habían conocido en otras personas o en sus viejos amigos a su amor, a ese por el cual darían todo solo por verle despertar luego de una larga y apasionada noche. Todos estaban conectados por el hilo rojo que tanto amaban las adolescentes descabelladas. Todos menos él.

Fue en una tarde en donde su visión comenzó a empeorar drásticamente que las palabras de su madre llegaron como una profecía a sus labios, quizás el olvidar como es el color de la vida lograría que él encontrara a esa parte suya que andaba errante esperando ansiosamente el poder estar junto a él.

En un principio creyó que el idiota bromista llamado Masaki Kariya sería aquel que le enseñaría a ser feliz, más cuando este llegó con lágrimas rodando por sus sonrojadas mejillas y un anillo en su mano izquierda pudo darse cuenta de cuan equivocado estaba, porque el pequeño ya estaba comprometido con su segunda opción, ese pianista empedernido que expresaba todos sus sentimientos a través de suaves melodías que sin siquiera esforzarse podían llegar al alma de cualquiera, había atrapado a Masaki.

Solo cuando cualquier matiz del lugar se estaba desvaneciendo lo pudo encontrar, sin siquiera saber en realidad que era lo que estaba buscando con tanto afán, apareció.

Kyousuke con una chaqueta larga y ancha por el frío tan típico del otoño, con una bufanda bastante larga y una mueca que reconocía perfectamente.

Una sonrisa.

Era él, él sonriendo, él molesto, él invitándole a salir, él mirando mal, él preocupado por su hermano, él contándole de su viaje a Tokio por un mes, él despidiéndose con su mano elevada, él teniendo en el meñique de esta un hilo rojo atado.

Kirino nunca había creído en las historias de amor, menos en las cursilerías que asesinaban a idiotas por doquier, el tan solo pensar en su situación y en lo lejos que estaba su amado pudo darse cuenta de la realidad, no solo le rechazaría por ser otro hombre, probablemente le diría que él no estaba para relaciones serias.

Y por más que le doliera, su amigo no sentía nada más que un aprecio por él.

Todo estaba en su contra y no solo por el simple hecho de que el menor no estuviera en la ciudad, desde el principio todo era extraño: se habían hablado por más de cinco minutos en una ocasión en la que el metro se tardó bastante en llegar; allí se habían dado cuenta que sus gustos musicales no variaban demasiado…

Lentamente su cercanía comenzó a notarse más y a hacerse más próxima, terminaron saliendo un viernes cada mes, celebraron juntos la graduación de Kirino y al año siguiente la de Kyousuke, y ahora con veinte años de edad el de coletas se seguía preguntando qué hacer, porque al final él nunca había tenido una relación sentimental, él parecía ser un andrógeno asexual al cual los sentimientos poco le importaban si se encontraban al lado de un litro de helado o el plato más grande de Ramen caliente.

Siendo así, ¿Cómo fue que logró enamorarse?

La puerta de la habitación fue tocada en varias ocasiones, esperando una orden para poder ingresar, más esta nunca llegó, Ranmaru no tenía ganas de recibir la visita de alguien más, menos cuando quería descansar, aunque su intuición le hizo murmurar un "siga".

– Sabía que el no verte conectado significaba que algo andaba mal –Maldito Matsukaze Tenma, maldita su familia y su perro rabioso.

– Kyousuke –Murmuró abriendo sus ojos pesadamente–no sabía que ya habías llegado de tu viaje

– Llegue hace poco –Contestó cruzándose de brazos– Kirino, si no hubiera sido por Tenma no sabría que estabas aquí, echado en una cama de hospital… ¿acaso no somos amigos?, ¿por qué no me contaste que ibas a ser recluido en ese horrendo lugar?, quizás así te hubieras acomodado en otra habitación estando tranquilo y feliz.

–No era necesario que usaras tus influencias por mí, Kyousuke –Quería asesinar a Matsukaze, aún no se encontraba preparado para volver a verlo, no cuando se veía tan atractivo, no cuando con ese ceño fruncido lograba hacerle sonrojar… Sí, eso de encontrarse enamorado es una mismísima mierda– aquí ya me conocen y lograron darme una vista lo suficientemente entretenida como para no aburrirme tanto

– Lo dices cuando el de la habitación del lado grita cada vez que le llevan comida y medicamentos –Estaba molesto, muy, muy molesto, si él y el de cabellos rosas eran amigos no podía entender porque no le podía avisar sobre su estado– te habría venido a visitar antes

– Y no hubieras podido disfrutar el traslado tanto como lo hiciste –Comentó intentándole sonreír– no es como si no te conociera, a ti y a tus imprudentes actos

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Preguntó frunciendo más ese ceño– no me vengas con que se te olvidó tomarte esas pastillas porque es una mentira que ni siquiera Tenma te la creería

– Tenma me creyó –Contestó riéndose levemente, olvidando por mínimos segundos que la razón de su locura se encontraba enfrente– debía comprobar algo

– ¿Y eso involucraba tu salud? –El de ojos azules asintió.

– Lastimosamente, sí –Suspiró mirándole pesadamente– no podía contarle a nadie de esto, no lo entenderían… solo hasta hace poco lo pude comprender a medias y hasta hoy lo hice por completo

– Solo deberías tenerme un poco más en cuenta –Murmuró observando en el borde de la cama todos los detalles que en ese corto mes le había enviado– ¿ya los viste?

– Matsukaze hasta hace poco me los trajo –Sin esfuerzo tomó una de las pequeñas cajas que había dejado más cerca y la abrió sin más.

– Son fotos de los lugares que visité –Kirino le miró algo sorprendido, a lo largo de su amistad Kyousuke era demasiado reacio a tomarse siquiera una fotografía con él, así que verle allí, delante de tantos árboles de cerezo, con una amplía sonrisa logró que su corazón diera un vuelco.

– Te ves bien en todas ellas –Dijo mirándole fijamente– ¿El hospedaje en la universidad fue bueno?

– Bastante, aunque eso ahora no me interesa en absoluto –Con un ceño fruncido le quitó las fotografías de su mano y le sostuvo la mirada– Kirino, dime quien en sus cinco sentidos quiere ver de manera monocromática

– Yo –Sus ojos azules mostraban seguridad, la misma que tenía cuando estaba defendiendo la portería– siempre sacas las mejores soluciones cuando te encuentras en un momento desesperado, deberías saberlo, al final has hecho eso en repetidas ocasiones

– No estamos hablando de lo que yo hago cuando me veo en problemas –Espetó alzando un poco su voz– ¿al menos no vas a quedar ciego?

– Y si lo hiciera no me arrepentiría –Alegó tomando sus muñecas– he sufrido bastante por todo esto, pero era necesario, unos cuantos piquetes y un láser en el ojo no interesan ya que encontré lo que buscaba

– ¿Y qué fue lo que encontraste? –No había nada más en su voz que no fuese molestia, probablemente por ver a Ranmaru tendido en una cama, tal y como vio a su hermano durante tanto tiempo, o porque le parecía absurdo lo que el mayor estaba haciendo.

– La respuesta a todo –Sonrió de medio lado, algo absorto en el aroma que emanaba Kyousuke a esa hora de la mañana, aceptándole a su corazón abiertamente lo que sentía, no podía negar que había extrañado al de cabellos oscuros, su diario vivir consistía en una rutina en donde al menos debía mandarle un mensaje a primera hora de la mañana a otro, recibiendo como respuesta alguna carita y varias palabras más. Estando sin él, debía almorzar solo en la universidad e ir de regreso en el metro a su edificio de residencia, en vez de ser transportado en la motocicleta de Tsurugi, no podían cenar en su casa, o ir a tomar alguna copa en el bar que administraban Fudou y Afuro.

– ¿Encontraste la cura del cáncer? –Bufó– ¿o quizás la del sida?

– Kyousuke no sigas

– ¡Hicieron experimentos con este torpe y ahora es inmortal! –Con sus manos elevadas y una carcajada terminó de hablar.

– Me he enamorado –Contestó rápidamente– lo hice mucho antes, pero supe que era correcto en estos días. Decidí perder la visión para comprobar las palabras de mi madre y son ciertas. Completamente ciertas

– El superior Ranmaru se ha enamorado y su mejor amigo ni por enterado se dio –Una mueca apareció en sus labios, logrando sacarle una pequeña risa al otro– ¿Qué te parece tan chistoso?

– Nada en absoluto –Le respondió al menor sonriéndole– cuando salga de la operación podrás conocerle a la perfección y así podremos ser felices

– Si es así, nos veremos entonces –Sin siquiera mirarle o sin despedirse como solía hacerlo, el de orbes ambarinos salió de la habitación.

Todo había sido fugaz, su estancia en ese lugar por fin cobraba sentido, podía sentirse tranquilo al saber que había elegido muy bien el día en el cual podía decirle lo que sentía a su mejor amigo, cuando pudiera ver a color dejaría de ver la calidez del alma de Kyousuke, para ser atraído a él por su suave mirada y su cálido respirar.

La visita del menor de los Tsurugi había sido igual de corta a la dada por Tenma, no habían podido hablar mucho, no se había enterado de cómo eran las clases y el estilo de vida de ese lugar, había olvidado preguntarle por completo si en Tokio el _Horumon_ era una comida "tradicional".

Cerró sus ojos sintiéndose indignado consigo mismo, si no había podido darle una pista a su amigo acerca de sus sentimientos hacia él, el día en el que sus vendas fueran removidas todo sería mucho más complicado.

_Yo siempre te vi en Blanco y Negro…_

_._

El solo poder escuchar la situación que se estaba presentando le estaba haciendo sentir incómodo en ese sillón, si no fuera porque hubiera ido en anteriores ocasiones al recinto del médico en jefe de esa especialización, no sabría en cuál de los cuatro sillones estuviera sentado… y aunque ahora tampoco lo hiciese se sentía tranquilo al escuchar la voz de Kyousuke resonar en la habitación, haciendo preguntas bastante sencillas, que llegaban a demostrar su parte tierna.

– Si eso es todo puede quitarle las vendas al joven Ranmaru –Murmuró el oftalmólogo saliendo del lugar.

Había sido difícil el solo poder escuchar, si estando solo en su habitación ya se había perdido y golpeado, no cabía en su cabeza salir a la calle o salir de su habitación.

– ¿Estás listo Coletas? ––Ranmaru asintió.

Con gran delicadeza las manos del menor comenzaron a quitar el vendaje, sintiendo entre sus dedos los suaves mechones del otro, viéndole en ese estado tan sumiso, su ser le sonreía, podía tomarle de los hombros y besarle como si no hubiera mañana y nadie le podría decir nada, ni siquiera Kirino.

– Puedes abrir los ojos –Murmuró el de piel nívea tocándole suavemente las sienes al mayor– puedes volver a ver a color, podrás ver nuevamente todas las tonalidades que hay en nuestro alrededor

– El que parece más interesado en esto es otro, ¿no lo creo? –Con dificultad intento abrir los ojos y al no poder hacerlo llevó sus manos a su cara para taparse– tengo miedo

– ¿De quedarte viendo monocromáticamente para siempre? –Preguntó tomándole de las muñecas– quita tus manos y ahora déjame ver tus ojos color mar

– Buena comparación –Murmuró riéndose un poco.

– Digna de este futuro maestro –Contestó halándole las manos, logrando ver el rostro sonrosado del mayor– ¿Ocurre algo?

– No quiero verte –Confesó con baja voz– en definitiva eres más lindo de manera monocroma

– Ranmaru…

– Es tu culpa, condenado mocoso –Titubeó al finalizar la última palabra– eres una gran persona y para mí fue imposible no fijarme cada vez más en tu apariencia y en tu manera de ser

– ¿A qué viene todo esto? –Preguntó mirándole algo extrañado- ¿Todo está bien?

– ¡No lo está! –Exclamó viéndole por fin– tú eres el que no está bien, no tenías que haberte convertido en eso

– ¿En qué? –No podía irse solo porque su amigo actuaba extraño, aunque deseaba golpearle en ese momento esperaría su respuesta y si era mala, le patearía el trasero en ese lugar.

– En la persona que me gusta –Contestó con lágrimas en sus ojos, no por los sentimientos que estaba revelando, sino por la intensidad de luz de la bombilla, o al menos eso es lo que quería creer– pero no estaba seguro de ello, por eso decidí dejar que mi enfermedad siguiera, mi madre se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada de mi padre hasta que la acromatopsia le consumió por completo, cuando lo vio de esa manera se dio cuenta que era el indicado y me pasó lo mismo a mi

– ¿Así que el indicado soy yo? –Ranmaru asintió– ¿y era necesario todo este drama para darte cuenta que estabas enamorado de mí? –Asintió nuevamente– serás idiota

– Lo soy –Dijo tomándole de los hombros– si has de rechazarme que no sea ahora por favor

– ¿Quién dijo que lo iba a hacer? –Contestó sonriéndole– ahora vamos a comer, tengo hambre y de seguro tú también

– Kyousuke –Le llamó cuando este estaba a punto de salir– ¿Eso qué significa?

– Que para navidad te presentaré ante mi hermano como mi pareja.

_Eso hizo enamorarme de ti…_

_._

Con sus manos entrelazadas salieron del hospital, no era necesario un beso o una confesión decente, para ellos estaba bien así.

– Por poco y te quedas ciego para cuando la ciudad es vomitada… decorada con tanto rojo y verde –Murmuró Kyousuke, apretando más su mano– eres el único de desea perderse todo esto

– Lo único que no quería perderme era tu rostro cerca al mío –Dijo el mayor suavemente cerca al oído del otro– eso sí que hubiera sido fatídico

– Si tú lo dices –Alzó los hombros, fingiendo desinterés hacia las palabras del otro– en definitiva te falta un tornillo para haber hecho algo tan arriesgado

– ¿Sabes?... Por ti lo haría mil veces más.

_Mucho más de lo que ya estaba._


End file.
